fresh start in whitechapel
by xxpeacelovexx
Summary: best friends chloe and jasmine move to whitechapel and are BFFS but then a boy gets inbetween them..will they get back together! sorry for any spelling mistakes
1. Chapter 1

the diary of 2 friends  
Chloe 3 jasmine3  
this is our diary of our new lives, finally a fresh start , a new home, new school, new life!  
jasmines POV  
me and Chloe have now both turned 18 my birthday was yesterday and Chloe was a few months ago, any way we've been saving up (ever since we became bffs) to go to whitechapel and buy our own house and now we finally have enough for an apartment its right next to a good collage (our parents told us that we had to go to collage, and if we had a good one they would help us pay for the apartment) the collage is called whitechapel collage.  
on the plane  
ohh im so tired *me* "Chloe Chloe wake up wake up!" i said excitedly "were nearly there come wake up !" i shouted in Chloe a new start!  
we both scrambled out of our seats grabbed our stuff and ran out of the aroplane, Chloe was exited she could hardly breathe, luckily she had her asthma pump we ran as fast as we could ...we were nearly late for our taxi or cab we are trying to get used to American language *Chloe* its the same language-heres our "cab" ohh it sounds so cool"  
in the apartment  
Chloe POV  
im so exited i finally live in whitechapel, this has been one of my life long dreams.  
me and jasmine our now unpacking our stuff, i have now got my posters up, we've painted the walls half the room is baby blue and the other is a purple/pink we both insisted that we painted it in stripes *jasmine* it looks lovely i love the colour mix between pink and blue !  
jasmines POV  
i love our apartment, Chloe has left to sign all the papers for our apartment and is checking out collage...DING DONG *door bell* who's that i thought ? i ran to the door , i peeped through the spy hole it was this tall handsome boy i could just see his eyes glinting green and his brown hair, i wasn't sure whether to answer i looked him up and down once more then noticed he was holding a basket of cookies i immediately opened the door *the boy* urmm hey is this the write number? are you new here? *me* hey and yes im new me and my friend *the boy* ohh good well im here with..one sec *he pulled a little card out of his pocket and read off it* hello i am benny weir i am here to congratulate you on your purchase of a whitechapel apartment here is a gift from whitechapel apartments *he handed me the basket and shoved the card back into his pocket* *me* so hello..benny ...do u work here or did you stalk me?* i said checking for any cameras *benny* yer i work here..unfortunately im a student from the school next door are you going there? *me* yes *i started to smile* yes i do * i started to dream of me in a white dress standing at the altar saying yes i do to benny*..go there *benny* oh if we get the same classes maybe i can show you around* he said winking and raising his eyebrows* i would like tha-*i looked behind Benny shoulder and saw Chloe walk in i saw her nod her head and then she mouthed* get his* then she pulled her phone out* i silently stared at her when benny said heres my phone number i live upstairs number 55 *he wrote the number on a handkerchief then walked away* i saw Chloe in the distance jumping saying yes yes! she walked over to me *Chloe and me*ahh that boy was so fit!..hey i call him..ahh stop talking *we both imediently stopped*  
we have this thing were we are basically the same its awesome but sometimes scary you see we talk at the same time and well we fall for the same type of guy.  
later on  
Chloe POV  
me and jasmine have just finished painting our nails.i cant belive that really tall handsome benny! jasmine told me all what he said we have just munched all the way through the cookie basket,jasmine is just setting up the TV now but i think im in love with jasmines "friend"  
11:00  
jasmines POV  
i love benny! hes handsome cute funny flirty!me and Chloe have got the TV set up couches walls painted posters up food and well basically everything, right now we are watching twlight breaking dawn with a bucket of popcorn i love it!  
the next day  
walking to school  
we were walking to whitechapel colloge then benny came speeding down in this new red sports car  
in school,break time  
Chloe POV  
ok ok ..im gonna ask benny out! ok what should i say *hey benny wanna go out..no urmm benny do u want to become more then friends ! ..NOO hey benstar wanna be my bf,,no urmm  
*jasmine*hey Chloe what you Up to  
*me*urmmm i was just..going to my looker  
*jasmine*ok me to  
jasmines POV  
ok im gonna ask benny out this should be easy ..i mean come on we were natural...so just walk over to him and just say hey benny do you want to go out with me?..yes i should be fine  
every ones POV  
Chloe and jasmine both located benny *both *there he is!  
they both ran up to benny *both*hey do you wanna go out with me?  
jasmine* hey i saw him first  
Chloe*yeh well i loved him first  
both*gurr  
benny*girls girls theres anouth benny for-  
both* shut up!  
jasmine*Chloe i thought you knew i liked him  
Chloe*i thought you knew  
they both turned pushing and nudging each other  
Chloe*benny who is it who do you like?  
jasmine*who is it!...umm love you  
Chloe*i love him more  
jasmines POV  
the head teacher saw a crowed gathering round both of us he immediately marched into the middle and dragged us to out in to his office  
Mr hicks*girls what is going on here you tell me first  
he pointed a large chubby finger at Chloe, i sat still with my arms folded  
Chloe*well we both like the same guy..and he likes me best she shouted in my direction  
Mr hicks* miss Shelley miss Shelley will you please not raise your voice, for that im letting miss Norton have a go  
i snickered  
me*well the other day a really cute boy came to MY apartement and asked to speeck to ME and well Chloe jealous that she had to copy -  
Chloe*but thats not wha-  
Mr hicks* Chloe! don't make me raise my voice  
Chloe*gurrr  
Mr hicks* thank you jasmine that was INTERESTING any way why don't you 2 go home early and sort things out between yourselves  
both* ok..we grumbled  
Mr hicks took us home  
we rushed in without a single word went inside and dragged the sofas as far apart as the could go..we sat in silence the rest of the day  
the next day  
9:35  
Chloe POV  
i just woke up and saw jasmine has too.. im not gonna speeck to her,,i thought she knew i liked him  
jasmines POV  
ohh last night i was having night mares things like me and Chloe never getting together again,,, i hate us being apart!  
i started to get hungry,,huh ill just get a piece of toast  
Chloe POV  
im so hungry but i don't want to get out of bed before jasmine ohh ill just get up *Chloe and jasmine both got up at the same time and walked over to the toaster,they both reached out..they saw each other and pulled in  
Chloe* ill just have some cereal  
jasmine*i really want toast *Chloe walked over to the fridge and got some milk..  
i started to get worried me and jasmine have never had a fight,, i glanced at jasmine and she glanced at me to then we realized each other were looking  
both*ohh im so sorry :'(  
we both ran together and hugged each other  
jasmine* friends  
Chloe* NO WAY - best friends :)  
jasmines POV  
DING DONG huh i ran over to the do after dislodging Chloe arms from my body i looked trough the spy hole-it was benny

~to be continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmines POV

Chloe *i whisperd* Chloe!" she finally looked up

chloe* what Jasmine!

shhhhh...bennys right outside what do i do!

Chloe* open the door ill give you 2 some privacy

but chloe dont you want 2 see him?

Chloe* if a boy gets between us then no i give up

thats what i would have said

Chloe* i no you said it in your sleep!

ohh,,well so your ok with this

Chloe*YESS im fine,, *she said biting her lip..she walked into the kithen and started making dinner for both of us* how do u feel about shepards pie she shouted

yeh thats fine see you soon

*i opend the door and saw benny was about to walk away*

Benny* Jasmine! *he shouted as he hugged me*

benny *i said arcwardly as i shoved his arms off of me* what-what do you want

Benny* i wanted to see you i wanted to tell you a secret *he said smiling and liking his teeth *

huh ok wht is it?

Benny* common ill show you outside on makeout corner

i really think i know what it is now..and im not comfturball with it

Benny*ohh no not what you think but if you want?

lets go then *i sighed* Chloe im going out see you soon

Chloe see you ..be back by 10

at makeout corner

so benny what did you want to show me *we were really hidden in loads of bushes*

Benny this! *all of a sudden these massive fangs came out of bennys mouth he fastly took a chomp out of my neck and i feel to the ground*

chloes POV

eww i just had the most terrible feeling

i hope Jasmines having fun

Bennys POV

well while your like that i might aswell tell someone how im a vamp..well i few weeks ago i saw erica clenching her stomache so me and my MANLENESS *gurr* went to see if shes ok and well .she did what i did to you..big secret huh

i picked Jasmine up and kissed her on the check used my SUPERHUMAN speed to get to Chloe

here i kissed her and she was abit over whelmed and passed out..bye

bye

chloes POV

i placed jasmine in bed ...when she woke up we ate dinner

Jasmine* i gotta tell you sommin

~to be continued~


End file.
